A need presently exists for eyeglasses having temple pieces which are quickly and easily removable and reconnectable. Such eyeglass systems will preferably allow the user to quickly and conveniently (a) interchange temple pieces of different fashion, look, and/or style, (b) exchange fashion wear temple pieces with more durable sports-type or safety-type temple pieces (with secure side shields, if desired), and (c) attach temple pieces of different size and/or shape for growing children or for different users. Moreover, the releasable attachment mechanism will preferably be both very secure but easily releasable by simple finger operation.
Although certain types of removable temple structures have been suggested heretofore, these prior systems have not met the needs mentioned above and have typically had numerous other significant shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,511, for example, discloses a rather complicated, two-part temple piece requiring the installation of a visible intermediate "connector" of significant size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,581 discloses temple pieces having visible hook structures on the ends thereof which must be attached to permanent, visible T-shaped hinges molded onto the sides of the lens frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,637 discloses a three-piece attachment system consisting of a visible "female member" molded onto the side of the lens frame, a visible intermediate "male member" which snaps into the female member, and an outer ear piece which is attached by a hinge pin to the outer end of the "male member." U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,792 discloses a two-piece temple structure consisting of a visible forward segment permanently attached to the side of the lens frame and a rearward ear piece which is hinged to the forward segment by means of a spring arm visibly extending along the top of the ear piece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,728 discloses a two-piece temple structure consisting of a visible front piece hinged to the side of the lens frame and an ear piece which locks on to the front piece by means of a visible locking structure.
Thus, the prior systems suggested heretofore typically include visible connecting structures and/or visible intermediate connecting pieces which (a) significantly and undesirably affect the look and operation of the eyeglass system, (b) allow only the rearward ear portion of the temple piece to be truly interchangeable, (c) do not provide both easy installation and secure attachment, and/or (d) do not allow simple finger operation.